Broppy Oneshots
by TrueColors96
Summary: Just a book of Broppy oneshots. Hope you enjoy it.
1. Nightmare

**Nightmare**

It's been four months since, Branch got his colors back, Trolls & Bergens became friends, & Poppy became Queen of the Trolls. Bergen Town was now cheerful & colorful, thanks to the dynamic duo, Branch & Poppy. Everyday, they would hang out either with the Snack Pack, Bridget & Gristle, or with each other. Things were going great, until one night.

 **Later that night**

Poppy was tossing & turning in her sleep with sweat rolling down her face. She never had nightmares in her life, but the adventure she had, was unforgettable & emotionally painful for her to forget.

Poppy: No, get away from me! Don't hurt him!

 **Nightmare**

 _Poppy was back in the village she grew up in. Branch had his colors, but everything was dark._

 _Branch: Poppy, run!_

 _Poppy: No, I'm not leaving you here!_

 _Branch: You have to or else he'll kill you!_

 _Poppy was shaking in fear, she didn't know what to do, til Branch was hurled to the ground._

 _Poppy: Branch!_

 _?: Ah ah ah, Poppy. You should have listened to him._

 _Poppy: Stay away from him!_

 _?: It's not him I want._

 _Poppy: Then, what DO you want?!_

 _The voice stepped out of the shadows & reveals a troll she was hoping to never see again._

 _Poppy: Creek?!_

 _Creek: Hello, love._

 _Poppy: I thought you died with Bergen Chef!_

 _Creek: Yes, but I found a way out._

 _The traitor walked closer to Poppy, but she stepped back._

 _Poppy: No, stay away from me!_

 _Creek: Listen, I will leave your boyfriend alone, if…._

 _Poppy: If what?_

 _Creek: If you go out with me._

 _Poppy: What?!_

 _Branch: She's not going out with a backstabber like you!_

 _Creek: You have a choice, love._

 _Poppy: And, if I refuse?_

 _Creek gave a dark smile & snapped his finger. Shadow hands grabbed her to keep her from running away. He slowly walked to Branch, who was still on the ground & took out a knife._

 _Creek: Your boyfriend dies!_

 _Poppy: Don't hurt him!_

 _Creek: Then, you better choose._

 _Branch: Poppy, don't say anything!_

 _Creek: Oh, she'll talk. I already killed your friends._

 _A light shines where the Snack Pack lying there covered in blood. Poppy couldn't help but in tears. The friends that she grew up with were laying there dead, including her best friend, DJ. The sight was too terrible to look at anymore._

 _Poppy: You monster! How could you?!_

 _Creek: They rejected me, so I had no choice._

 _Branch: You are a sick person!_

 _Creek: You just now figured that out? It;s your choice, my love. It's either me or you boyfriend dies._

 _Poppy was too hurt & scared to say anything. Her stomach was in a knot, her heart was pounding, hot tears were streaming down her face._

 _Creek: Not going to answer. Fine, then I'll do it for you._

 _Creek walked back to Branch & started to stab him repeatedly. _

_Poppy: NO! STOP!_

 _?: Poppy!_

 _Poppy: LEAVE HIM ALONE!_

 **Reality**

?: Poppy, wake up!

Poppy's eyes flashed open seeing Branch with a worried look him his face. He sat her up & put his hand on her back.

Branch: Poppy, what happened?

Poppy:...

Branch: It's Creek, isn't it..?

She started to shake in fear as the nightmare started to play in her head again. Tears started to fall out of her eyes.

Poppy: I'm scared, Branch….I'm so scared!

Poppy couldn't help but cry. Branch, like a good boyfriend he is, wrapped his arms around her so she could cry on his chest.

Branch: Shhh. It's alright, Poppy. I'm right here.

Poppy: I just don't want it to be real. I've already been through enough. It still hurts that he betrayed us like it was nothing.

Branch: That's because he is nothing. He was only thinking of himself. But, I'm here for you. So, you don't have to worry. Because, I love you more than anything.

Poppy: I love you too.

For the rest of the night, Branch stayed with her til the next day. After that, she didn't have another nightmare. Being with Branch calms her down, she wouldn't want it any other way. They love each other so much, that they don't want to be apart.


	2. The Lone Voice

Our Princess Poppy was walking around the garden she found a few minutes away from the village. It was filled with her favorite flowers like, daisies, lilies, roses, tulips, & of course, poppies.

Poppy: *sighs* What a beautiful afternoon, just like always.

Poppy was sixteen when she found this garden, and every day she would water it and pull out the annoying weeds out of the ground. She would even grow new seeds to make it bigger. After a few minutes in the garden, she decided to take a walk in the forest. She started to sing 'Breakaway' in her head.

 _Aren't you something to admire, 'cause your shine is something like a mirror_

 _And I can't help but notice, you reflect in this heart of mine_

Poppy stopped hearing the most angelic voice of a male. The voice echoed around her as the wind blew.

Poppy: Wow….Who is singing like _that_?

Poppy couldn't help, but follow the voice farther into the woods. She looked everywhere till she heard the voice getting louder.

 _If you ever feel alone and the glare makes me hard to find_

 _Just know that I'm always parallel on the other side_

As Poppy got closer, there was a troll sitting under a mushroom. She couldn't see at first, but she got even closer & was in total shock.

'Cause with your hand in my hand and a pocket full of soul

I can tell you there's no place we couldn't go

Just put your hand on the glass, I'm here trying to pull you through

You just gotta be strong

Poppy was in shock that Branch was the one singing. Worried that he might see her, she hid in the bush & blend in. Her heart was racing just by listening to him. She wanted to sing with him, but stayed quiet. She knew he was singing about someone, but she doesn't know who.

Poppy: *whispers: Oh my god….Branch is singing….! His voice is beautiful….But, who is he singing about?*

 _'Cause I don't wanna lose you now_

 _I'm looking right at the other half of me_

 _The vacancy that sat in my heart_

 _Is a space that now you hold_

 _Show me how to fight for now_

 _And I'll tell you, baby, it was easy_

 _Coming back into you once I figured it out_

 _You were right here all along_

 _It's like you're my mirror_

 _My mirror staring back at me_

 _I couldn't get any bigger_

 _With anyone else beside of me_

 _And now it's clear as this promise_

 _That we're making two reflections into one_

 _'Cause it's like you're my mirror_

 _My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me_

 _Aren't you something, an original, 'cause it doesn't seem merely assembled_

 _And I can't help but stare 'cause I see truth somewhere in your eyes_

 _Ooh I can't ever change without you, you reflect me, I love that about you_

 _And if I could, I would look at us all the time_

 _'Cause with your hand in my hand and a pocket full of soul_

 _I can tell you there's no place we couldn't go_

 _Just put your hand on the glass, I'm here trying to pull you through_

 _You just gotta be strong_

 _'Cause I don't wanna lose you now_

 _I'm looking right at the other half of me_

 _The vacancy that sat in my heart_

 _Is a space that now you hold_

 _Show me how to fight for now_

 _And I'll tell you, baby, it was easy_

 _Coming back into you once I figured it out_

 _You were right here all along_

 _It's like you're my mirror_

 _My mirror staring back at me_

 _I couldn't get any bigger_

 _With anyone else beside of me_

 _And now it's clear as this promise_

 _That we're making two reflections into one_

 _'Cause it's like you're my mirror_

 _My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me_

Poppy's thoughts:

Yesterday is history

Tomorrow's a mystery

I can see you looking back at me

Keep your eyes on me

Baby, keep your eyes on me

 _I don't wanna lose you now_

 _I'm looking right at the other half of me_

 _The vacancy that sat in my heart_

 _Is a space that now you hold_

 _Show me how to fight for now_

 _And I'll tell you, baby, it was easy_

 _Coming back into you once I figured it out_

 _You were right here all along_

 _It's like you're my mirror_

 _My mirror staring back at me_

 _I couldn't get any bigger_

 _With anyone else beside of me_

 _And now it's clear as this promise_

 _That we're making two reflections into one_

 _'Cause it's like you're my mirror_

 _My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me_

 _You are you are the love of my life_

 _You are you are the love of my life_

 _You are you are the love of my life_

 _You are you are the love of my life_

 _You are you are the love of my life_

 _You are you are the love of my life_

 _You are you are the love of my life_

 _You are you are the love of my life_

 _You are you are the love of my life_

 _You are you are the love of my life_

Poppy's thoughts:

Now you're the inspiration for this precious song

And I just wanna see your face light up since you put me on

So now I say goodbye to the old me, it's already gone

And I can't wait wait wait wait wait to get you home

Just to let you know, you are

 _You are you are the love of my life_

 _Girl you're my reflection, all I see is you_

 _My reflection, in everything I do_

 _You're my reflection and all I see is you_

 _My reflection, in everything I do_

 _You are you are the love of my life_

Poppy was so moved by his voice, she wonders why he doesn't sing like that when other Trolls are around. Maybe he's just shy or he just likes to sing privately. She moved closer til she stepped on a twig.

 _ **Snap!**_

Poppy: *thinks: Oh no!*

Branch jumped when he heard a snap. He looked around, staying alert.

Branch: Who's there?!

Everything was silent for a while til he heard running. He knew someone was watching him, but has no idea who it was. Poppy ran as fast as she can to the village hoping that Branch didn't notice her. After a few minutes, she ran straight to her room thinking about what happened today.

Poppy: I still can't believe he haves a voice. My heart's still beating just by listening to him sing. It's so beautiful, it's like I was listening to an angel. *sighs* I would do anything to hear his angelic voice again. So dreamy and…..Wait a minute! What am I saying?! Snap out of it, Poppy. He might not do it again. I just hope he didn't notice it was me watching him.

 **The Next Day**

Poppy was on her bed still thinking about yesterday. Branch's singing voice was still in her head. No matter how many times, she tries to ignore it, it just keeps coming back to her. So, she decided to head to her garden. As soon as she got there, she noticed that it got a bit bigger. There was more flowers, even a bench.

Poppy: Wow, it looks like it changed over night. I wonder who did it. But either way, it's beautiful.

She started humming & dancing around the new garden. But little did she know, someone was watching her. Branch was in the bushes watching Poppy dancing around the garden, even though he added new things to the garden. He just loved to seeing her smile everyday, the sound of her voice when she sings, but mostly, he loves how her eyes sparkles even in the smallest amount of light. Branch loves everything about her, even though he found her annoying. But, he promised himself not to tell her.

 **A few minutes later**

Poppy was wandering around in the woods, seeing small creatures crawl around happily. It was a beautiful evening, the wind was nice & calm, the bugs were flying around, &...

 _Dance, don't hold the wall_

 _Dance, don't, don't, don't hold the wall_

Poppy felt her heart stop when she heard Branch's voice again. She had a feel that she knew where he is, so once again, she follows his voice to the same place she saw him yesterday. Being cautious as always, she blended in with the bushes & stayed silent so she could hear more.

 _Dance, dance, don't hold the wall_

 _Da-da-dance, don't hold the wall_

 _Come on on the floor with them legs_

 _It's getting down but I'll get up_

 _'Cause I heard you tell your girlfriends that I deserve better_

 _Well, I think you look better_

 _But you're so far, I had to go get ya'_

 _Take you to the light_

 _It's dark in the back_

 _You started movin', you put an arch in your back_

 _Closer to me, closer to me_

 _Sippin' your drink and you're getting closer to me_

 _Dance in the light, startin' to see_

 _You started moving, you're getting closer to me_

 _And now you won't even let me go_

 _So baby hold on_

 _Dance, don't hold the wall_

 _Let it go_

 _Dance, don't, don't, don't hold the wall_

 _Baby hold on_

 _Dance don't hold the wall_

 _Let it go_

 _Dance don't hold the wall_

 _Dance, (What you do to me?)_

 _Dance, don't, don't, don't, hold the wall_

 _Dance, dance, (What you do to me?)_

 _Da-da-dance, don't hold the wall_

 _Dance, dance, don't hold the wall_

 _Da-da-dance, don't hold the wall_

 _I think I heard what you said_

 _He's not what you thought and you're fed up_

 _I heard your girlfriend tell you, you could do better_

 _Well, I'm the best ever_

 _But you're so far, I had to come get ya'_

 _Take you to the light_

 _It's dark in the back_

 _You started movin', you put an arch in your back_

 _Closer to me, closer to me_

 _Sippin' your drink and you're getting closer to me_

 _Dance in the light, startin' to see_

 _You started moving, you're getting closer to me_

 _And now you won't even let me go_

 _So baby hold on_

 _Dance, don't hold the wall_

 _Let it go_

 _Dance, don't, don't, don't hold the wall_

 _Baby hold on_

 _Dance don't hold the wall_

 _Let it go_

 _Dance don't hold the wall_

 _Dance, (What you do to me?)_

 _Dance, don't, don't, don't, hold the wall_

 _Dance, dance, (What you do to me?)_

 _Da-da-dance_

 _Dance, don't hold the wall_

 _Dance, don't hold the wall_

 _Dance, don't hold the wall_

 _Let it go_

 _Dance, don't, don't, don't hold the wall_

 _Baby hold on_

 _Dance don't hold the wall_

 _Let it go_

 _Dance don't hold the wall_

 _Dance, (What you do to me?)_

 _Dance, don't, don't, don't, hold the wall_

 _Dance, dance, (What you do to me?)_

 _Da-da-dance, don't hold the wall_

 _Come on the floor and dance_

 _It's getting down but I'll get up_

 _Come on the floor and dance_

 _It's getting down but I'll get up_

 _Come on and dance_

 _Come on baby dance with me_

 _Take my hand_

 _Get on the floor_

 _Come on baby dance with me_

 _Please don't hold the wall_

 _Please don't hold the wall tonight_

 _We're gonna do it all_

 _So please don't hold the wall tonight_

 _Dance_

 _Come on baby dance with me_

 _Take my hand_

 _Get on the floor_

 _Come on baby dance with me_

 _Please don't hold the wall_

 _Please don't hold the wall tonight_

 _We're gonna do it all_

 _So please don't hold the wall tonight_

 _Where you running to?_

 _Where you running to?_

 _Don't hold the wall_

 _Where you running to?_

 _Hey, where you running to?_

 _Dance, don't hold the wall_

 _Don't hold the wall_

 _Dance, don't hold the wall_

 _Dance, don't hold the wall_

 _Dance, don't hold the wall_

As soon as the song ended, Poppy sighs dreamily. She felt her face heating up with delight, she felt like she was falling in love. Branch may be a total grump, but he has a kind heart & a beautiful voice that soothes her.

Branch: I know you're there, Poppy.

Poppy: ! *thinks: What?! How did he know that I'm here?!*

Poppy comes out of her hiding spot.

Poppy: How did you know?

Branch: Honestly, you're not that quiet.

Poppy: -.- Fine. But, what's the point of hiding a voice like that?

Branch: You know I can't stand being the center of attention.

Poppy: I get that, Look, if you want, I won't say anything.

Branch: You swear?

Poppy: It's not like anyone's gonna believe the fact that the only grey troll can sing.

Branch: You got a point.

Poppy: Well, duh. Anyway…

Poppy approached him & kissed him on the cheek.

Poppy: See ya!

Poppy ran back to the village leaving Branch with a blank expression. He couldn't believe what she just did. As soon as she left, he couldn't help but put his hand on his cheek. Branch couldn't help but smile a bit, he knew that she could keep a secret.

Branch: She may be the most energetic person I've ever met, but she's lucky she's cute.

 _ **Songs:**_

 _ **Justin Timberlake-Mirror**_

 _ **Justin Timberlake- Don't Hold The Wall**_


	3. I'll Always Protect You

_This takes place before the movie_

Five year old Princess Poppy was wandering around woods admiring the view. The little Princess stopped when she heard rustling in the bushes.

Poppy: H-hello….? W-who's there….?

Everything was silent til the bushes moved again. Poppy backed up in total fear not knowing what's gonna pop out. Suddenly, a snake popped out of the buses scaring the princess. No matter how fast Poppy ran, the snake would always catch up to her. Not paying attention, her leg gets scratched by a thorn & she falls down.

Poppy: Ugh…! Ow...I can't get up..

The snake got closer to Poppy looking really angry. Poppy backed up till her back touched a tree behind her.

Poppy: *tears flow* Get away from me….!

As the snake rushed towards her getting ready to strike, Poppy closed her eyes & braced for impact.

Poppy: NO!

Nothing happened. When she opened her eyes, there was a grey troll whipping his hair in front of the snake making it back up.

?: Get back!

Poppy: *thinks: Who is that? I've never seen him around before. If only I could see his face.*

By the last whip, the snake wandered off. When the grey troll turned to her, Poppy started to blush a bit. She couldn't help but stare at his bright blue eyes.

?: Are you alright, Poppy?

Poppy: Yeah….Wait, how do you know my name?

?: You're King Peppy's daughter, right?

Poppy: Yes. Ugh….!

Blood was dripping out of Poppy's leg. The grey troll took out a red bandana & tied it around her injured leg. He tightened it to stop the bleeding.

Poppy: Ah!

?: Sorry, but I have to tighten it so that more won't fall out. Here, let me carry you.

Poppy: *nods* By the way, what's your name?

?: It's Branch.

The grey troll carried Poppy on his back & started walking to the village. Poppy felt slightly embarrassed about being carried by another troll besides her father. All she could think of is how bright his eyes are, she could get lost in the for a minute.

Poppy: Um, thank you for saving me back there.

Branch: It's not a problem, I couldn't let a princess die like that.

Poppy's face flashed red instantly. Was she falling in love with someone she just met, or was it just in her head? She didn't know the answer to that. After that has happened, Poppy got tired & fell asleep. Branch could feel her breathing on his neck, which made him blush a bit.

?: Poppy! Poppy, where are you?!

Branch: King Peppy?

King Peppy: Branch! Oh, you found her. Where was she?

Branch: It's a long story, sir.

On the way to the Village, Branch told King Peppy what happened. As they reached the Royal Pod, Peppy placed Poppy in bed & tucked her in.

King Peppy: I appreciate you bringing her back safely

Branch: It's not a problem, I'm just glad I could help.

The sun was setting & Branch was heading home. Thing is, he doesn't live in the village. He lives in a bunker a few minutes away from the village. Branch's heart was still racing, thinking about his first encounter with the princess. He then swore that nothing will happen to her.

 _Branch: I'll always protect you, Princess Poppy._


	4. Our First Kiss

A year has passed since the Bergens & the Trolls made peace. Everything was perfect, the Bergens were finally happy, Bergen Town was colorful, the Troll Tree was bigger, & the Trolls are now happy with their new Queen, Poppy. Speaking of Poppy, her & Branch have grown closer, she felt like she was falling for him even more. Even though it's been a year, they haven't had their first kiss, yet. She has always wondered when that time would happen. Poppy was talking to her best friend, DJ Suki. Little did they know, Branch was passing by as they were talking.

DJ: Come on, Poppy. Just tell me!

Poppy: Tell you what?

DJ: How come you and Branch have never kissed yet?

Poppy: *blush* Well….um….I don't know….Nervous, I guess.

DJ: You, nervous? Wait, didn't you have your first kiss with he-who-will-not-be-named?(Yes, she's talking about Creep. I mean Creek)

Thinking about that certain troll just makes Branch's blood boil. He will never forgive him for selling out his own kind just to save himself. What a selfish son of a- Ok, let's not go that far.

Poppy: No, I never had my first kiss.

DJ: Never?

Poppy: Ever. *think: I wonder what it would feel like*

DJ: Well, you two are gonna have to kiss sooner or later.

Poppy: I know. I know. I just don't know how to talk him into it.

Branch: Hmm.

 **Later that evening**

Poppy was walking to her pod, til she saw a note on her door.

 _Can we talk at my place? -Branch_

Poppy: Huh. I wonder what he wants to talk about.

Poppy started walking to Branch's pod, she saw him standing at his front door.

Poppy: Hey.

Branch: Hey.

The two walked inside & sat down on the couch

Poppy: What did you want to talk to me about?

Branch: We've been dating for almost a year, now.

Poppy: Yea? *thinks: Oh no, is he breaking up with me…?*

Branch: There's something I've wanted to do for a long time.

Poppy: What's that?

Branch placed his hand on her cheek & kissed her passionately. Even though she was in shock, she couldn't help but return the kiss. She felt a spark as soon as their lips touched. Poppy had a feeling that he has never kissed anyone. But, this guy is an amazing kisser. His lips were soft & warm, the feeling made her melt.

Poppy: *thinks: My first kiss….I didn't think it would feel this good. My heart is racing out of control, but it's an amazing feeling.*

After a while, Branch broke the kiss.

Poppy: I wasn't expecting that. But, how come you couldn't do it sooner?

Branch: I don't know. I guess I was just nervous. Plus, I even told myself that I wanted you to be my first kiss

Poppy: *blushes* Oh, Branch…

Branch: Poppy, I really do love you and I always will.

Poppy: Me too.

Branch & Poppy shared another kiss, enjoying every second of it. Little did they know, the Snack Pack were watching from Branch's window with goofy smiles on their faces. They all will remember the day Branch & Poppy had _their first kiss._


	5. I Miss Her

Branch was sitting in his bunker. Even though they lived in the Troll Tree again, he finds it more comfortable to be underground. Being back in the Troll Tree reminds him of his grandmother. Branch grew up never knowing his parents, so his grandmother raised him. If it wasn't for her, he wouldn't be alive right now. He still remembered when his grandmother took Branch to meet Poppy when she was born & the day he lost Rosiepuff.

 **Flashback**

Grandma Rosiepuff was taking young Branch to the Royal Pod to meet the new royal. King Peppy was at the door & Queen Lavender was in bed since she was tired from giving birth.

Grandma Rosiepuff: Hello, King Peppy.

King Peppy: Ah, Rosiepuff. Glad you can come by. So, this is Branch.

Branch: Hi.

Grandma Rosiepuff: Now, where is that beautiful daughter of yours?

King Peppy: She's right in her crib.

Rosiepuff walked to the crid seeing a beautiful pink troll baby. The baby was bubbly & happy. Rosepuff takes the girl into her arms.

Grandma Rosiepuff: Why, Peppy. She's beautiful.

Branch: I wanna see! I wanna see!

Grandma Rosiepuff: *giggles* Alright.

Rosiepuff kneels down showing Branch the newborn princess.

Grandma Rosiepuff: Branch, this is Princess Poppy.

Branch: Hi, Poppy.

Little Poppy squealed with happiness which brighten the whole room.

Queen Lavender: *giggles* She seems to like you, Branch.

Branch: Really? Grandma, do you think we could be friends someday?

Grandma Rosiepuff: Of course, Branch. Once she's at a certain age, you two will be best friends.

Branch: Yay!

After spending a few more minutes with the royal family, Branch & Rosiepuff went back to their pod.

 **Next day**

Grandma Rosiepuff: Branch dear, I need to hang these clothes. Do you mind singing for me?

Branch: Sure, grandma!

Branch found a rose & picked it to use as a microphone.

 _Turnaround, every now and then I get a little bit lonely_

 _And you're never coming round_

 _Turnaround, every now and then I get a little bit tired_

 _Of listening to the sound of my tears_

 _Turnaround, every now and then I get a little bit nervous_

 _That the best of all the years have gone by_

 _Turnaround, every now and then I get a little bit terrified_

 _And then I see the look in your eyes_

 _Turnaround bright eyes, but every now and then I fall apart_

 _Turnaround bright eyes, every now and then I fall apart_

 _And I need you now tonight_

 _And I need you more than ever_

 _And if you only hold me tight_

 _We'll be holding on forever_

As Branch was singing to his grandmother, she turned to see Chef Bergen walking towards him.

Grandma Rosiepuff: Branch, watch out!

Rosiepuff ran to save Branch, but he was still singing, not knowing what's about to hit him.

 _And we'll only be making it right_

Grandma Rosiepuff: Watch out, Branch!

Branch stopped singing turned to see a bergen's hand coming for him. But Rosiepuff pushed him out of the way the bergen grabbed her, instead. Branch fell out of the Troll Tree landed on the ground. He watched as the bergen carry his grandmother away.

Branch: GRANDMA!

Branch felt his world crashing down. His colors started to fade, he lost his happiness, he lost his only family member, he lost everything.

 **Flashback ends**

Branch couldn't help but be in tears after having that thought. He was so mad at himself for what happened that day. He could NEVER forgive himself for his grandmother's death. After a while, he felt someone hugging him from behind.

Poppy: Thinking about her, again?

Branch: I can't help it, Poppy. It's my fault that she died.

Poppy: Branch, it's not your fault! You just didn't know what was gonna happen. The reason why she risked her life to save you, is because she wanted you to live, not feel bad about yourself.

Poppy was right. He can't be like this again. As long as he had her, he couldn't be happier.

Branch: Only if you stay by my side.

Poppy: *hugs him tights* Always.

 _ **Song:**_

 _ **Bonnie Tyler- Total Eclipse of My Heart**_


	6. Secretly Dating

_Note:_ _Bergens don't exist in the this short story_

The Troll Village was cheerful & colorful. The village was ruled by King Peppy, along with his daughter, Princess Poppy, the happiest troll alive. Her mother died when she was only a month old, but that didn't stop her from staying happy. As future queen, she needs to make sure her people are always happy.

 **Later that afternoon**

Poppy was walking around the Troll Village greeting her fellow trolls. Then she laid eyes on her friends, The Snack Pack. There's DJ Suki, Biggie, the twins; Satin & Chenille, Smidge, Cooper, Guy Diamond, Fuzzbert, & Creep-I mean Creek. They spend half of the day talking about random stuff.

Poppy: Hey, guys. I'm gonna take a walk for a bit.

DJ: Do you want us to come with you?

Poppy: No, I'll be fine.

Biggie: Just be careful.

Poppy: Don't worry.

Creep: We just don't want anything to happen to our princess.

Creep-I mean Creek boops her nose & walks off with the Snack Pack. Honestly, she hated it when he does that. When no one was looking, she ran straight into the woods. Poppy had a secret that no one knows about, not even the Snack Pack. She walked to the river & sees a blue troll sitting there.

Poppy: Branchie❤️!

Branch: Hey, Pops❤️!

They share a passionate kiss & spent the rest of the day together. Branch use to be grey for twenty whole years. Ever since he met Poppy when they were young, he was in love with her, not because she's a princess but for her personality. A year ago, he told her why he was always grey & grumpy. He was four years old, taking a walk through the forest with his grandmother, Rosiepuff. Out of nowhere, a bird was coming towards them. His grandmother pushed him out of the way & his head hit a tree & blacked out. When he woke up, his grandmother was nowhere to be seen. Branch was so upset & so alone, he fell on his knees as his colors started to drain from his body. He could never be happy again. But, when he first met Poppy, he knew that he was in love with her. Besides her father, Poppy was the only troll that cared about him. But whenever he saw her around Creep-I mean Creek, it made him jealous. Mostly, he was scared of losing her to him. One day, he got up the courage & told her how he feels about her. Surprisingly, Poppy felt the same way about him. They shared their first kiss & his colors came back, he was happy again. Ever since then, they've been secretly dating.

Poppy: I still don't understand, Branch. How come you don't want anyone to know?

Branch: They might think you might have feelings for _him_.

Poppy: Ok, that I understand. But, I think it'll be fair if we tell the others, though.

Branch: I guess. But, I'm still not sure.

Poppy: How about this? Tomorrow, I'll ask them to meet us here, then we'll tell them everything.

Branch: Alright, but they better not hate us for that.

Poppy: I'm sure they won't. Trust me.

Branch: Alright, babe. I trust you.

Poppy: Good.

Poppy then noticed the sun setting.

Poppy: Aw, man. I gotta go. I'm sure dad's wondering where I am.

Branch: Want me to walk you back?

Poppy: No, I'll be fine.

Branch: Just be careful, babe. You'll never know what could pop out of nowhere.

Poppy: Don't worry, I will.

They kissed each other good night & Poppy headed back to the village.

Branch: So many reasons I love that girl.

 **The next day**

Poppy: Morning, guys.

DJ: Hey, Pops. What's up?

Poppy: Is Creek with you?

Guy Diamond: Nope, he's doing his morning yoga.  
Poppy: Good, cause I want to tell you guys something.

Twins: What is it?

Poppy: I can't say it here. Meet me by the river in five minutes.

Smidge: Why?

Poppy: You'll see.

Poppy started to head to the river as her friends looked at each other confused.

 **5 minutes later**

The Snack Pack, minus Creep-I mean Creek went to the river & see Poppy with a blue troll.

Poppy: Hey, you guys came.

Cooper: Yea, well. So, who's the guy next to you?

Satin: Yea, we've never seen him around before.

Guy: Wait…-thinks: those clothes- Whoa whoa! Poppy, is that Branch?!

Branch: Yea, it's me.

Snack Pack: Oh my god!

Branch: We'll explain everything.

Branch & Poppy told the Snack Pack the whole story. The Snack Pack went quiet after they finished telling them, which make Branch & Poppy a bit nervous. And then…

Snack Pack: FINALLY!

Branch & Poppy: What?

Guy: We've been waiting for you guys to hook up for so long!

DJ: Not to mention, you guys have been dating for a whole year.

Satin: Oooh~.

Chenille: So romantic~!

Branch & Poppy were standing there flushed as their faces turned red.

Smidge: They're even blushing, too.

Biggie: Ha, love is in the air.

Cooper: Ya go that right.

Poppy: Just don't say anything to anybody, especially Creek.

DJ: Relax, girl. He's not gonna find out.

Guy: You have our word.

The Snack Pack left the two lovers alone, so they could have their privacy.

Poppy: See? I told you there was nothing to worry about.

Branch: Yea, you were right.

Poppy: Of course, I am.

The couple spent more time by the river. But, little did they know, the Snack Pack were watching them from afar.

Guy: Broppy finally happened!  
Smidge: Broppy? What's that?

Guy: It's their ship name, of course.

Satin: I like it.

Chenille: Me too.

Biggie: It's cute.

Cooper: Agreed.

DJ: You've been waiting to call them that, haven't you?

Guy: Well, duh.

 **Back to Branch & Poppy**

The couple were fooling around in by the water. Branch couldn't be happier with her & there was nothing that was gonna change that. As long as they were happy, so were the Snack Pack. As night fell, Branch allowed Poppy to stay at his place. They went to bed holding each other in their arms.


	7. Did He Really Mean It?

Poppy's POV

?: Poppy. Poppy. HEY, POPPY!

Poppy: Huh?! Oh. Hey, Bridget.

Bridget: Thinking about Branch?

Poppy: Maybe.

Bridget: 'Maybe'? Your face is literally red.

Poppy: Yea, I know.

Bridget: If I were you, I'd tell him my feelings.

Poppy: I really should. See ya, Bridge.

Bridget: See ya, Pop.

As I started running outside of the castle, I see bergens & trolls talking happily amongst each other. I'm glad everything is going well after what happened. It's been two months since peace was made in Bergen Town & Trollstice came to an end. Thanks to me, the bergens learned that they already had happiness in them. Problem was, they too stubborn to find it themselves. I'll admit, it was my fault that & I don't regret it, anymore. Right now, I'm heading to the Troll Tree to talk to Branch. Those words he said at Bridget's date keep popping in my head.

 _Your eyes - they're like two pools so deep I fear that if I dive in, I might never come up for air. And your smile - the sun itself turns jealous and refuses to come out from behind the clouds, knowing it cannot shine as bright…_

No matter how many times I hear those words, my whole face would just go red. I don't even know if he was talking about me or someone else. But as soon as we faced each other, he smiled. It wasn't a fake smile, it was a real smile. My heart just melted seeing him smile like that. For him to be grey for 20 whole years, I finally understand why. He minding his own business & singing to his grandmother, til Chef Bergen tried to grab him but his grandmother took his place & pushed him out of the way. I felt guilty for making him tell, but at least I got to know him. For the first time, I get to hug him & he didn't push me off. The last thing that came to mind was when were in the pot. He actually sang to me for the first time in 20 years, he did it just for me. Those words were flying around my heart as it started to race.

I see your true colors

That's why I Love You

Did he really mean it? He probably didn't. I mean, those are just lyrics to a song. Right? I wasn't paying attention to where I was going & I bumped into someone. I opened my eyes & noticed that I was on top of Branch. Wait, Branch?! My face was deep red & I got off of him in an instant.

Poppy: S-sorry.

Branch: It's fine. Were you looking for me?

Poppy: *rubs my arm* Well, yeah. I wanted to ask you something.

Branch: Yeah?

Poppy: Did you really mean it?

Branch: Mean what?

Poppy: W-when you said that you love me….? But, if you didn't mean it, I understand. You don't have to answer that if you don't….!

I was cut off when Branch suddenly kissed me, & I can't help but kiss him back. My heart was racing like crazy, it hurts for a while, but it's a good feeling. After making out for a while, Branch broke the kiss.

Branch: Of course I love you, Poppy. I loved you ever since we first met.

Poppy: Me too.

We kissed again, but with more passion. I was more happy than I was years ago. But, the best thing is that I got my future king who has loved me for so long. I know we will spend more of our lives together.


	8. Accidental Kiss

_**When Branch was still grey & Creep-I mean Creek doesn't exist in this oneshot**_

Poppy was running through the forest as fast as she could, until she made it to the Troll Village. She took a while to try to catch her breath, then saw her friends, the Snack Pack.

Poppy: Guys!

DJ: Hey, Pops. You alright?

Cooper: Yea, you look like you just ran a marathon.

Poppy: Listen, if Branch asks if you've seen me around, say that you haven't. Ok?

Guy: Ok, but why?

Smidge: Not to mention, you seem flushed.

Poppy: Just tell him that you haven't seen me.

Satin: Ok.

Chenille: We won't.

Poppy: -sighs- Thanks.

Biggie: By the way, weren't you suppose to help King Peppy with his retirement pod?

Poppy: Oh my god, I forgot! Thanks for reminding me, Biggie.

As Poppy ran off to help her father, the Snack Pack were still wondering what was going on with her.

Guy: Honestly, that was kinda weird.

DJ: It really was.

Satin: I wonder what her deal is.

Chenille: Who knows?

?: What are you guys talking about?

The Snack Pack turned around & sees Branch.

Copper: Branch, what are you doing here, dude?

Branch: Have you guys seen Poppy?

Smidge: She's not here.

Biggie: Haven't see her.

Guy: We don't know where she is.

Branch: Alright. If you see her, tell her we need to talk.

DJ: Yea, sure.

Cooper: Did something happen between you two?

Branch: You could say that.

Snack Pack: ?

 **Later that night**

Poppy was tossing & turning trying to fall asleep, but what happened today kept her from doing so.

 **Flashback; Branch's Bunker earlier today**

Poppy: Branch, I don't get you.

Branch: What don't you get?

Poppy: Why don't you want to be happy?

Branch: Look Poppy, I have my reasons & I'm not telling.

Poppy: *thinks: God, he's stubborn…!* You could at least give me a hint.

Branch: Not gonna happen. Cause, you'll still be asking for more.

Poppy: Ok, that's a lie!

Branch: -glares-

Poppy: Ok, maybe not. But if you would just tell me, I would understand.

Branch: Yea, then you'll go tell everybody. Honestly, why do you keep coming to me?

Poppy: Because, I know there's happiness in you, you just need help finding it.

Branch: It doesn't work for those like me.

Poppy: Says you.

Branch: I'm serious about that. No matter how hard they try, it's not gonna…..!

Branch was cut off as soon as Poppy kissed him out of nowhere. Branch's mind went blank, not knowing how to react at all. Realizing what she did, Poppy pulled back & looked away.

Poppy: S-sorry…

Before Branch could say anything, Poppy took off full speed running back to the village. He has **never** seen her run so fast in his life. Poppy knew what she did was unexpected, but she liked the feeling as she kissed him. Her face was red, her heart was racing, & she can only think about what she just did.

 **Flashback ends**

Poppy touched her lips, & felt a spark. The feeling made her blush so hard, she can't stop thinking about it.

Poppy: Why did I just do that? Ugh, he's gonna hate me for this. What am I gonna do?

 **A week later**

It's been a week since Poppy kissed Branch & ever since then, she tried to avoid him. Every time she thinks of Branch, the thought of her kissing Branch randomly drove her crazy. She didn't know what to do. She's afraid that he'll hate her after what happened that day. All she could do is, sit on the mushroom & be lost in her thoughts.

Biggie: Ok, Poppy. What's going on?

Poppy: What?

Guy: You've been avoiding Branch for a whole week.

Satin: Yea, I know something's up.

Poppy: Nothing's up.

Chenille: Don't lie to us, darling.

Cooper: So, what's up?

Poppy: Well…

Smidge: Yea?

Poppy: I KISSED BRANCH!

After saying that, Poppy covered her mouth & her face turned deep red. The Snack Pack were staring at her in shock.

DJ: You kissed Branch?!

Poppy: It was an accident!

Satin: Judging by your face…..

Chenille: It doesn't seem like an accident.

Poppy:...

Guy: How did it even happen?

Poppy: I wasn't think, ok? It just happened.

Biggie: You're gonna have to face him, sometimes.

Poppy: Yea, I know.

Smidge: I guess that's the reason Branch keeps coming here everyday.

Poppy: Wait, what?

Guy: Yea, he's been looking for you.

Poppy: Oh boy.

 **A while later**

Poppy wanted to clear her mind, so she to go for a walk. She started singing her mother's song in her head. Her mother died when she was only two. Whenever Poppy started crying, her mother would sing to her to calm her down.

In a perfect storybook, the world is brave and good

A hero takes your hand, a sweet love will follow

But life's a different game, the sorrow and the pain

Only you can change your world tomorrow

Let your smile light up the sky

Keep your spirit soaring high

Trust in your heart and your sun shines forever and ever

Hold fast to kindness, your light shines forever and ever

I believe in you and me

We are strong

When 'once upon a time, in stories and in rhyme

A moment you can shine and wear your own crown

Be the one that rescues you

Through the clouds, you'll see the blue

Trust in your heart and your sun shines forever and ever

Hold fast to kindness, your light shines forever and ever

I believe in you and me

We are strong

A bird all alone on the wind

Can still be strong and sing

Sing

Trust in your heart and your sun shines forever and ever

Hold fast to kindness, your light shines forever and ever

I believe in you and me

We are strong

Poppy finally made it to the willow tree, looking as beautiful as always. Seeing the wind blow through the leaves makes it even more beautiful. As she made her way to the tree, she felt something grabbing her wrist & was pulled under the tree. Next thing she knew, she was pinned to the ground with Branch on top of her. Her face instantly turned red.

Branch: You've been avoiding me for a while.

Poppy: I-it's not like that.

Branch: Then, what is it like?

Poppy: I-i've just been busy, that's all. *thinks: What's wrong with me? My body won't move*

Branch: I don't believe that.

Poppy: *thinks: Of course, he doesn't*...What happened last week was an accident!

Branch: Was it?

Poppy: !

Branch: To me, it didn't feel like an accident.

Poppy:...*thinks: My heart's racing like crazy. Even, his voice is seductive, I can't even look away from him.*

Branch: What's wrong?

Poppy: U-um…..

Branch: You seem nervous.

Poppy: N-no, I'm not.

Branch places his hand over her racing heart.

Branch: You sure about that? Cause it feels like it.

Poppy: That doesn't mean anything.

Branch: *grins* How about this?

Branch pressed his lips onto hers. There was a spark going through her whole body. It the feeling of pleasure that Poppy couldn't ignore. She never knew that Branch was great at kissing, she would want it to last forever. After a while, it turned into a tongue kiss, which made Poppy moan of pleasure. So many things were going through her mind, asking herself if he has ever kissed anyone else before her. Branch finally broke off the kiss & sat her up. Poppy could hardly look at him.

Poppy: H-how did you learn to kiss like that?

Branch: No one taught me.

He leaned in & whispered in her ear.

Branch: Cause, I've always wanted to do it to you.

Poppy's whole face turned red as soon as he said that. He kisses her on the cheek & walks off. Branch's felt heat all over his body, but damn, did he love it. He thought about how soft & sweet her lips were. As for Poppy, back at the willow tree, her heart was beating wildly, but it was a good feeling to her. It looks like an accidental kiss turned into a real kiss.

I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.

I still feel your touch in my dream.

Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why

Without you it's hard to survive.

'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.

And every time we kiss, I swear I could fly.

Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.

Need you by my side.

'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static.

And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky.

Can't you hear my heartbeat so...

I can't let you go.

Want you in my life.

Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky.

They wipe away tears that I cry.

The good and the bad times, we've been through them all.

You make me rise when I fall.

'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.

And every time we kiss, I swear I could fly.

Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.

Need you by my side.

'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static.

And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky.

Can't you hear my heartbeat so...

I can't let you go.

Want you in my life.

'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.

And every time we kiss, I swear I could fly.

Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.

Need you by my side.

 _ **Songs:**_

 _ **Strong- Sonna Rele**_

 _ **Everytime We Touch- Cascada**_


	9. What You Mean To Me

_**After the movie**_

Poppy was on her way to see Branch. He wanted to talk to her about something. She didn't know what he wants to talk about, but it seems serious. They've been dating for five months, so she's feeling pretty nervous about the meeting Branch. There's no telling if they're gonna break or something. As she made it to his pod, he was already waiting outside.

Poppy: Hey.

Branch: Hey, sorry to call you here all of a sudden.

Poppy: No, it's fine. I'm not busy.

Branch: Alright, good.I really need to talk to you.

Poppy: Um, sure.

They head inside & sat on his couch. Poppy is feeling so nervous about this.

Branch: I regret about how I acted.

Poppy: What are you talking about?

Branch: I mean, how cruel I've been towards you for the past years.

Poppy: Oh, Branch. I'm over that.

Branch: I know. But at first, I never gave you the reason. So…

Branch stood up to face her & started singing.

 _Can't blame you_

 _For thinking that you never really knew me at all_

 _I tried to deny you_

 _But nothing ever made feel so wrong_

 _I thought I was protecting you_

 _From everything that I go through_

 _But I know that we got lost along the way_

 _Here I am with all my heart_

 _I hope you understand_

 _I know I let you down_

 _But I'm never gonna make that mistake again_

 _You brought me closer to who I really am_

 _Come take my hand_

 _I want the world to see what you mean to me_

 _What you mean to me_

 _Just know that I'm sorry_

 _I never wanted to make you feel so small_

 _Our story is just beginning_

 _We'll let the truth break down these walls, oh yeah_

 _And every time I think of you_

 _I think of how you pushed me through_

 _And showed me how much better I could be_

 _Here I am with all my heart_

 _I hope you understand_

 _I know I let you down_

 _But I'm never gonna make that mistake again_

 _You brought me closer to who I really am_

 _Come take my hand_

 _I want the world to see what you mean to me_

 _What you mean to me, yeah_

 _You make me feel like I'm myself_

 _Instead of being someone else_

 _I wanna live that everyday_

 _You say what no one would say_

 _You know exactly how to get to me_

 _You know it's what I need_

 _It's what I need, yeah_

 _Here I am with all my heart_

 _I hope you understand_

 _(I hope you understand)_

 _I know I let you down_

 _But I'm never gonna make that mistake again_

 _(That mistake again)_

 _You brought me closer to who I really am_

 _So come take my hand_

 _I want the world to see what you mean to me_

 _What you mean to me_

Poppy had tears in her eyes as she heard those lyrics. Those words touched her heart as she felt his emotions.

Poppy: Branch, you really mean that?

Branch: Yes, I do. I was worried I was gonna lose someone else important to me, you.

Poppy: Oh, Branch.

Branch: I didn't want you to get hurt. I was scared that I would lose you, like I lost my grandmother. I would never forgive myself if anything happened to you. Because, I love you.

Poppy: Branch, I love you too.

Poppy got off the couch & hugged him. Branch hugged her back, feeling the warmth between them. They shared a loving kiss & never want it to end.

 _ **Song:**_

 _ **What You Mean To Me- Sterling Knight**_


End file.
